


Clarity

by artist_artists



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artist_artists/pseuds/artist_artists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt’s unsure, until he isn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarity

Kurt never intended for this to be Adam’s first overnight visit.

In the month they’ve known each other, their romantic relationship has creeped forward at a snail’s pace. They don’t call their outings dates, and the most romantic thing that’s happened between them is a few blocks worth wine-fueled handholding. ‘Friend” is the word they use when asked about each other, and it’s true - they have become good friends. Adam is sweet, funny, and supportive, and Kurt can’t imagine NYADA without him anymore. That’s part of the problem.

When Kurt asked Adam out, his intention wasn’t for them to be friends. He’d wanted someone to take his mind off of Blaine, someone to kiss and take out on dates, to like but not to love, while Kurt sorted out his feelings about the break-up. He could have had those things with Adam, probably. Adam has waited for him to make the first move in every situation, which Kurt mostly appreciates, but sometimes he just wants a little guidance. He’s still too confused about his feelings to be completely in charge of this relationship. He spends a lot of time talking himself out of kissing Adam just to assuage his guilt over stringing Adam along for so many weeks. Adam is far too polite to say anything, but Kurt imagines he must be getting annoyed with the delay. The problem is that this thing with Adam has gone too far to be casual. If he kisses Adam now, Kurt’s sure that a fairly serious relationship will be expected from him, and he’s not convinced he’s ready for that quite yet. He likes Adam too much to try and use him as a tool to get over Blaine, and he likes himself too much to date guys just because they’ve spent some time with him and been nice. Kurt knows they both deserve better than that.

The night Adam sleeps over isn’t even a night they had plans at all, but they had been texting back and forth when Adam’s night class was canceled, so Kurt had invited him over to the currently empty loft to watch a movie. It was a stupid idea, so out of the way for Adam on a weeknight, but he readily agreed and showed up less than two hours later with a bright smile and takeout from the Thai place down the street.

Sometimes, it’s very hard for Kurt to remember all of his very logical reasons for not kissing Adam.

They’ve had enough movie nights in the past month to develop a pattern. Kurt and Adam both pick out a movie the other hasn’t seen yet and indulge in junk food and a bit of alcohol while Kurt tries not to sit too close to Adam on the couch. It’s always fun, though it’s becoming increasingly clear that they really don’t have similar taste in film at all.

Tonight is no different. Adam’s pick is a Bill Murray comedy from the 90s that Kurt vaguely remembers hearing about but never seeing, funny in parts, but nothing Kurt would ever care to see again. They’re halfway through _Cold Mountain,_ Kurt’s pick, when Adam nods off. Kurt can’t bring himself to wake him, even when Adam head lolls onto Kurt’s shoulder.

Kurt doesn’t remember falling asleep, too, but he must have, since the next thing he remembers is being jarred into consciousness by an exaggerated retching noise.

“Gross,” he hears Santana say as he opens his eyes and takes in his surroundings. The TV is playing the movie’s menu screen, and Adam is still leaning against his shoulder, stirring awake as well.

“Rise and shine, ladies,” Santana says a bit louder. “Go drool all over each other in your own bed. I’m tired, and I needs my couch.”

“This couch belongs to Rachel and I, actually,” Kurt reminds her. “And you said you’d be out all night.”

She shrugs, unperturbed. “It’s three in the morning. Technically, I was. Move it, princess.”

Kurt pulls Adam, who’s still bleary-eyed, trying to blink away sleep, into his curtained-off bedroom area before Santana can start changing into her pajamas in front of them. Santana hasn’t lived here very long, but Kurt’s already seen more of her than he ever wanted to. Adam doesn’t deserve the torture as well.

“Sorry about her,” Kurt says once they’re in the relative privacy. “Though you maybe deserve it, falling asleep during my movie.”

Adam laughs. “Long day, sorry. It seems like I wasn’t the only one falling asleep during your epic Civil War love story, though,” he says, raising a teasing eyebrow.

“Well, I had a long day, too,” Kurt defends himself. He leaves out the part about how comfortable and safe he felt with Adam asleep against him.

“Wednesdays are the worst. I should probably head out, I have a pretty early class tomorrow.”

“You should stay,” Kurt says before he can think it through. “You still look half asleep and it’s a pretty long trip. I can’t offer you the couch, of course, since Satan over there has commandeered it, but my bed is big enough.”

Adam cocks his head to one side, eyes still half-closed, and he looks so adorable that Kurt has to force down the desire to kiss him yet again. “You don’t mind?” Adam asks Kurt.

Kurt smiles. “Of course not. It’s stupid for you to go home. I can get you an extra toothbrush and some clo-”

“I’m fine,” Adam interrupts, collapsing onto Kurt’s bed. “Am I on your side?”

“No, you’re good. I have an alarm set for 7:30, is that early enough?”

“That should be fine. Thanks, Kurt.”

“No problem. I’m going to go get ready for bed, so… sleep well.”

“Good night.”

It’s easier than Kurt expects to fall asleep next to Adam. The bed is big enough so they don’t have to be pressed up against each other, and the next morning when Kurt wakes up, they’re still on opposite sides of the bed. He feels the warmth radiating from Adam’s body, though, and it’s so pleasant and comfortable that Kurt turns off his alarm as quickly as he can, hoping to savor the feeling for a few more minutes.

Adam is already stirring, though, and says through a yawn, “God, this bed is so much more comfortable than mine.”

“That’s because you sleep on a futon,” Kurt points out. “A bed of needles would be more comfortable.”

“But it’s a couch and a bed in one! It’s a wonderful piece of furniture.” It’s a familiar argument, and Kurt rolls his eyes fondly. He means to continue the banter, go over the cons of owning a futon once again, but he finds himself caught up in Adam’s clear, bright eyes, so close to Kurt’s own. It feels nice, waking up next to Adam, joking around with him in bed, and it would be so easy to close the distance between them and press a kiss to his lips, but…

“I think we should just be friends,” Kurt blurts out.

Adam blinks a few times before replying. “Okay. I thought.. I mean, isn’t that what we are?”

“I know, I know, but… I feel bad, because I asked you out, but I think we should just be friends, because I don’t want to screw this up. You’ve become one of my best friends, and…” Kurt sighs. “I’m really sorry. I hope you’re not too mad.”

Adam’s brow furrows. “Why would I be mad about you for wanting to be my friend?”

“Well, I’ve never really heard any positive reactions to being friendzoned, I guess.”

“Anyone who doesn’t want to be your friend is an idiot,” Adam says. “I’ve only known you for a month and I already know you’re one of the funniest, kindest, and most loyal people I’ve ever met. You’re an amazing friend, Kurt. It’s an honor.”

Kurt’s kissing Adam before he has time to change his mind. All this mental back and forth, it’s so stupid. Adam is attractive and genuine and always knows the right things to say. It’s silly, maybe, that what finally made Kurt snap and kiss Adam is the assurance that Adam was completely fine _not_ being kissed by him, but when their lips are pressed together, everything feels like it makes perfect sense.

Adam makes a quiet noise of surprise, but he starts kissing back almost immediately. It’s fairly chaste, just lips on lips, and Adam pulls back before Kurt can attempt to introduce his tongue.

“That, uh…” Adam starts, then lets out a breathy laugh. “That was lovely, but you’re sort of giving me mixed signals here, Kurt.”

“I knooow,” Kurt groans as he pulls himself into a sitting position. “I’m sorry. I’ve spent weeks trying to convince myself not to kiss you and then as soon as I took that possibility away, I realized it was a really stupid thing to do.”

Adam sits up, too. “I wasn’t lying about being fine with being your friend.”

“I know. And if you’re not interested, I understand.”

Adam raises an eyebrow, amused. “Kurt, you’re a wonderful person _and_ you’re extremely talented and gorgeous. I’ve been interested since the moment I met you. I just want you to be-”

“I’m sure,” Kurt interrupts, even though five minutes ago it would have been a lie. “I think we should go out on a date. A real one.”

Adam grins. “I’d love to. Tomorrow? I’m free after six.”

“That works for me,” Kurt says. He looks over at his alarm clock. “You need to start getting ready for class,” he tells Adam, who scrunches up his face in disgust.

“Will you be at rehearsal later?”

Kurt nods. “Like I’d miss that mash-up you told me about last night.”

Adam’s grin returns, wider this time. “Good,” he says, leaning forward and pressing a quick kiss to Kurt’s lips like it’s nothing now that Kurt has made the first move.

“You have to promise me one thing, though,” Kurt says when they part.

“What’s that?”

“Let me lend you a toothbrush? It’s pretty gross that you didn’t brush your teeth last night, and if we’re going to keep kissing, I really do have to insist…”

“Okay, okay,” Adam says through his laughter. “I suppose that’s a promise I can keep.”


End file.
